Daddy's discovery
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: When Hades finds out his son has a crush on someone, he is determined to find who the young lass could be. What do you mean, it's a dude? Rated for mention of homosexual couple. PERCICO !


**Daddy's discovery**

Aphrodite was squealing. And she was staring at both of them doing so. That could only mean one thing : disaster.

"Why do you think she's looking at us like that?" Muttered Hades.

"I don't know. And, honnestly, I don't _want _to know." Answered Poseidon.

"Why is she jumping?"

"Like I said, I don't want to know…"

"She's coming that way!"

"Hurry up ! Act busy!"

Hades burried himself in his new iPad and Poseidon picked up a book ("You're holding it upside down, stupid !" "Oops…")

"Oh. My gosh !" She yelled, stopping in front of them.

They both sighed.

"Aren't they just a-do-ra-ble?"

In those situations, only one escape.

"Yes, they are," agreed the two third of the Big Three.

"And both of you are okay with it?"

"Yes, we are," they repeated, hurried to finish with it.

"It was so sudden, though!"

"Yes, it was."

"Who would've guessed? Nico, of all people?"

"I know, r… Wait? What?"

Poseidon facepalmed. Hades had just given her the permission to continue.

"Wait? You don't know? Oh my gosh, but how come? You've _got _to know, that's the cutest thing _ever_! I mean, after those adorable Prada shoes I just bought…"

"Aphrodite! Get to the point!"

"Oopsie! Sorry. Anyways. Your son is just totes cute!"

"What happened to my son?!"

"He's in love! Duh!"

"He's… WHAT?"

"Little Nicky's got a crushy!" Mocked his brother.

"Shut up, Posy!"

"Don't call me that!" He whined.

"On who?"

Aphrodite raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You _really _though it would be that easy?" She asked.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Your clothes are a little sad… Why don't you let me turn them pink?"

"It is TOTALLY out of the question!"

"Pleaaaaase? Purple?"

"No!"

"Yellow?"

"NO!"

"Then find out alone!"

She left with a "Humph" and a cloud of perfume and flowers. Poseidon was laughing so hard he fell from his throne.

"You… In _yellow_! Yellow, for Olympus' sake!"

He was turning red.

"Shut it, Kelp Face! Now you help me!"

"Hey! Why do I have to?!"

"Cause! Now move your butt, we've got stuff to do!"

"Hey! No! Not the beard!"

* * *

><p>They had searched everywhere for a possible clue, a love letter, a diary, <em>a post-it, by Zeus' lightning bolt decorated underpants<em>! Nothing.

"Do you think we should ask?" Proposed Poseidon, who was seriously tired of looking through his nephew's stuff –especially his underwears.

"Ask who?"

"The others, genius!"

"Hey, that is actually a good idea! I didn't know you could think, brother!"

"Ha, ha, ha, hilarious."

* * *

><p>"Nico? Hmm… I would say Annabeth!" Confirmed Artemis.<p>

Poseidon threw an icy look at his brother.

"Annabeth, huh?" He mumbled.

Hades gulped. His brother was, much to Athena's dismay, the biggest fangirl in the universe: he shipped Percabeth so hard he would scream, squeal and jump everytime they did something cute. If Nico destroyed his OTP, the god of the Underworld would surely wake up in the bottom of the pacific ocean.

"We are not sure of anything!" He tried.

"Are you _doubting _my observation skills?" Threatened Artemis.

The lass was about 4 feet and 10 inches. But she had a bow in her hands. And she could punch.

"Nonononononononononononoooooo! We are just suggesting that _maybe _Annabeth was not the one."

"You little…"

"BYE!"

* * *

><p>"Well, Annabeth, duh!" Said Apollo, rolling his eyes. "It's so obvious!"<p>

He noticed his uncle's expression darken.

"Everything alright, uncle Posy?"

Hades began to slowly back up, while Apollo tried to use his divination powers to guess which island would join Atlantis.

* * *

><p>"My daughter. And let me tell you, she would be better off with your son than <em>his<em>."

Athena and Poseidon began bickering –again –and, before his brother could assimilate the wisdom godess' answer about who Nico had a crush on, he ran a… aherm, strategically retreated.

* * *

><p>"Why, that loathsome daughter of Athena. Who else could your son like?" Snorted Hera. "Now get lost! Shoo! You are walking on my peacocks' tails!"<p>

They ran, chased away by their sister. Hades sighed. Poseidon was so tired he didn't even want to throw him his now famous look of pure hatered. They finally stopped in a flower field. Both of them collapsed on the ground, completely drained.

"Hey! Don't step on my flowers!" Called a familiar voice.

It was Demeter.

"Oh, it's you?" She said after getting closer.

"Happy to see you too, dear sister," answered Hades, with some (a lot of) sarcasm dripping from his words.

She threw him the usual "Humph" that she only used for him.

"Anyways, Hades, I like your son better than you, but he's ruining all my flowers! He's gotta do something about that crush!"

The two other gods suddenly got to their feet and almost threw themselves at the poor Demeter.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING?"

"Well, except he's been playing _she loves me, she loves me not_ with my flowers for days! Do you know how much time those need to fully grow?"

"Where is he?"

"Over there…"

"Thanks Demeter!"

"You're the best!"

"But… GUYS!"

They ran off before she could finish her sentence.

"Bah! He's his father after all. He probably knows it's not a _she_ but a _he_," she shrugged.

* * *

><p>The interrogation did not give anything. As soon as the subject became obvious, Nico had blushed and shadow-traveled.<p>

"Soooooooooooooo? Found somethiiiiiing?" Sang Aphrodite, appearing in front of them.

They both growled.

"Oh, come on! It's not that hard!"

"We asked! And the only answer was Annabeth!" Whinned Hades.

"Annabeth? Of COURSE not! I mean, I'm still a Percabeth shipper, even with everything that's happening…"

"What is happening?" Urged Poseidon.

"Uh… Nothing!"

"Dite…!"

And she vanished.

* * *

><p>"Should we follow her?"<p>

"Nah, I don't want to have to see her make out with Ares. Or worse…"

"Should we ask her kids?"

"They don't see Nico enough to find out."

"We should go on her computer, then!"

"Nah, that's… HEY! That's a good idea! She's such a fangirl! She has to have some fanfictions or fanarts in there!"

"Good then! Tomorrow?"

"Nah, not tomorrow. Persephone is coming back and I have to greet her. The day after."

"Works for me!"

* * *

><p>Of course, they had a great plan. If the computer had a password, Hermes could get in the computer without any problem. But, with his usual luck, after all his hard work, the truth found its simple way to him.<p>

Persephone was saying goodbye to Demeter and, of course, who had to carry ALL HER STUFF? You got it, him! So while his wife was promising her mom she would eat enough cereals, Hades had to shadow-travel back and forth to take her belongings to the palace. And he did not recall it being so heavy the other years. They finally arrived to the palace, at least thirty minutes after he was done with her stuff (Demeter held them a little long with her cereals and her death glares directed to her son-in-law). As soon as they got there though, she hurried in their room and closed the door. She only came out of it for dinner and began blabbering about her new OTP.

"… you just cannot imagine how cute they are!" She fangirled.

Persephone stopped to catch her breath. Hades took advantage of the moment.

"And who are they?"

"Surprise! You'll see. I hanged fanarts ALL OVER the room!"

So, when it was time to go to bed, she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him there. When they opened the door, though, Hades almost had a heart attack –and let out the unmanliest squeal History ever heard.

* * *

><p>It was impossible not to recognize his brother. He was, as usual, all in black. His expensive looking italian suit seemed to absorb all the light around. Next to that, Poseidon felt a little out of place with his shorts and his hawaiian shirt. Four empty cups were on the table and he was halfway done with his fifth coffee.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Poseidon asked.

The god of the Underworld let out a soft, yet hysterical chuckle.

"I found out…"

"What?"

"Who Nico likes…"

"Wait… You went through Dite's computer?"

"Not even… They are Persephone's new OTP."

He seemed completely desperate.

"She came back with tons of fanarts in her luggage. She got someone to embroider them and she hanged them on the walls."

Hades turned his drink into whiskey and swallowed it.

"I brought one. And, as explicit as it can be, it's the most appropriate. You do not want to see the others…"

He handed him a roll of silk. As he unrolled it, the god of the Ocean blinked.

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No… She said that Aphrodite made her discover this, her words, _adorable ship _and since, she's been fangirling over it. They even got them a name."

"Uh?" Distractedly let out Poseidon, still not believing the image embroidered on the silk.

"_Percico, _for Olympus' sake!"

The tapestry pictured Nico and Percy, lying on a bed, kissing. Nico, already shirtless, was under Percy, and was taking off the son of the sea god's shirt. Poseidon shrugged.

"I mean… Who on earth wouldn't be gay over my son!"

He also thanked god that Hades did not have the power to kill with a glare.

"Don't tell me this is bothering you? Come on! It's the twenty first century! And even back then, some of the gods would go out with people of the same sex!"

"My son being homosexual doesn't bother me! _That_," he gestured at the silk roll, "and all the _others _Persephone brought back, though, are extremely bothering!"

Poseidon arched an eyebrow. The answer did not take long.

"Why is _your son _the dominant one?"

* * *

><p><em>HI GUYS!<em>

_So, in my previous One Shot, **A mother's OTP**, I recieved a review asking me to write something about Hades discovering Percico. I though it actually was a good idea. After a few days of thinking, here it is! As usual, if there is any mistake, or any way I can make the story better, just tell me in a review and I'll change it as fast as possible! _

_Enjoy! _


End file.
